


Triquetra-Three Become One

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Het, Multi, Slash, Strong Language, Strong sexual content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tries to teach the boys until Ron takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triquetra-Three Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TQP's Silent Auction for santa_elidan. She requested the trio's first time together as an outtake of The Dungeon. You do not have to have read the Dungeon to understand the story. In addition to that, special thank-you to madam_minnie for the feedback as I was writing and the beta. Thanks to simons_flower for the beta. My lovely santa_elidan I hope you enjoy and that this is what you were looking for. Maybe you could convince simons_flower and madam_minnie to write the training room and back patio.

I'm lying here between Hermione and Harry and I've come to the realization that sometimes it is good to be Ron Weasley. 

It's our second night in Triskelion and I think we've managed to break all of our rooms in properly. In fact, we broke in the bedroom and sitting sitting room quite nicely.

We moved in yesterday, combining items we purchased together, with items from mine and Hermione's flat with ones from Harry's. Hermione did make us get rid of the matching reclining chairs Harry had for us at his flat and Harry made her get rid of all the throw pillows she liked keeping on the bed. He told her it would take too much time to get ready for bed if we had to have all "the damn flowery pillows" on the bed. I made Harry get rid of a half-dozen pairs of boots and shoes and they made me get rid of my orange Cannons’ curtains. It nearly broke my heart, but I did it.

We all retired to our own rooms, exhausted from using an overabundance of magic, and we woke this morning only to find gnomes had invaded the gardens. Harry and I spent the morning degnoming while Hermione "organized" the house with her color-coded charts.

Hermione tried to cook but we wound up with Indian take-away because she burnt the chicken. We had just finished cleaning up when Hermione announced that we needed to discuss how the three of us—in bed was going to work. I have to confess my cock perked up a bit as she led us to the sitting room. My interest quickly died when I saw what she had been working on all afternoon. I had assumed she was reading but she'd been preparing for a lecture. 

Honestly, I love the woman but she's completely mental sometimes. I'll be have to admit that—I wasn't sure what a copy of Hogwarts, A History had to do with the three of us shagging, and I was slightly afraid that she was finally going to make us read it to get into her knickers. 

Harry and I sunk down on the couch and I know that I sighed quite loudly as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"I was curious about how the three of us were going to do this," Hermione said twirling her wand between her fingers. "So, I did a bit of research."

"Imagine that Harry," I whispered. "Hermione did research."

Hermione glared at me and pointed to a picture with her wand. She tapped it twice and it began to move. I shifted slightly as it began moving and I felt Harry scoot closer to me. 

"Now," Hermione said and looked down at the notes she'd placed on the coffee table. "This is a standard position. It allows for maximum penetration of the woman and it's quite optimal for orgasm."

"You say the sexiest things, Hermione," I growled. "Do we really need to—?"

"Yes, Ron we do," Hermione said looking down at her notes again. "Now, do either of you want to be penetrated by the other?"

I swallowed hard and Harry cleared his throat several times before shaking his head. 

"No," Harry replied. "I don't want to be penetrated. I want to be fucked."

"Me too," I added. "I want to fuck Harry so hard he has problems walking tomorrow. I want to fuck him… not penetrate him."

Hermione pushed the fringe from her forehead and glared at the two of us.

"Honestly do you have to be so vulgar?" 

I watched as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of Hermione’s face. She pointed to the next picture. 

"This one should be of great interest to you in that case," Hermione tapped the picture. "This is the standard position for penetration in homosexual males."

I watched the two males in the picture shag and I wondered why this didn't appeal to me at all. I mean, I love bending Harry over the arm of his sofa and shagging his tight arse but this… it wasn't Harry. I sighed heavily and Harry shifted closer to me, his hand rested on my upper thigh and his fingers flexed when Hermione licked her lips. 

"You know 'Mione," Harry muttered. "This is very—"

"It's educational!" Hermione said as she unbuttoned the top button on her shirt. "Is it getting warm in here?"

I took note of the way Hermione’s skin flushed, the way her fingers trembled slightly, and I realized that watching those two blokes together aroused her. I couldn't help but wonder if she was wet and my eyes strayed over her body. I noted her erect nipples and I could see a dark patch between her legs as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. 

"Hermione," I said softly and I reached down to grab Harry's hand. "Are you aroused?"

"That's a very good question, Ron," Harry chimed in. "I know those pictures are supposed to be arousing but—when you have Ron sitting next to you they really do nothing for you."

"Thanks, Mate," I groaned as I slid his hand to my cock. "Neither of those men are you. None of them have an arse that is fuckable. Not to mention—they don't seem as skilled at rimming as you are."

"Rimming," Hermione's voice was deep and husky. "What is rimming?"

I lifted my hips slightly as Harry stroked my cock through my jeans and winked at me before turning his attention to Hermione.

"Rimming," Harry replied. "I love the fact that we get to teach you something."

I moaned as Harry undid the top button of my jeans and tugged my t-shirt out from the waistband of my trousers. I slid my hand up his arm, slowly trailing my fingers over the sinewy muscles, and when I reached his neck I pulled his mouth towards mine. Our tongues met before our lips and I heard Hermione whimper as our tongues tangled together. My lips finally met Harry's and I bit his lower lip before running my tongue over it. 

We kissed frantically for several minutes, our tongues rubbing, when I threaded my hands through Harry's hair. We broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and when I looked at Hermione her eyes were slightly glazed over. 

"Hermione," I grinned and pulled Harry's shirt apart. Buttons flew across the room and I licked my thumb before reaching over and circling his nipple. "You like to watch don't you?"

"Do you find it educational?" Harry asked.

"I think my way," I stood slowly, pulling Harry to his feet, and I pulled him flush against my body. "Is much better than all these charts and pictures…"

I slid my hands down Harry's back and when I cupped his arse in my palms our cocks brushed together. 

"I like your way, Ron—but you have to wonder what Hermione would enjoy more—a live demonstration or pictures?" Harry purred as he rotated his hips against mine. 

Hermione waved her hand, "Continue if you must. I spent a lot of time researching…" 

Hermione's voice trailed off to a moan when I undid the buttons on Harry's jeans and tugged revealing the fact he'd decided to go commando. Harry tugged at my jeans, pulling them down far enough to expose my length, and we both whimpered as our cocks brushed together. 

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head when I swiveled my hips and bent to capture his lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, nipping at the tender flesh with my teeth, and I heard Hermione gasp as I pushed Harry's shirt from his shoulders. Breaking our kiss, I spun us around to face Hermione. Pressed against Harry's back, I ran my hands up and down his chest. 

"Hermione," I murmured and I bent my head to nip Harry's shoulder with my teeth. "Why don't you come over here?"

Harry's breathing hitched as Hermione slowly approached, tugging her t-shirt over her head to reveal a plain white bra, his gaze quickly dropped to the floor and his hands clenched at his side. He refused to raise his gaze to look at her directly and I knew what needed to happen. He needed my reassurance and it I knew precisely how to give it to him. I ran my hand up his chest and tilted his head up with my fingers. He shuddered against me, a blush tinged his cheeks, and I tugged his earlobe with my teeth. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered softly. "It's okay to look."

My fingers trembled slightly under Harry's chin as Hermione stepped out of her shorts. I swallowed hard and ran my free hand over Harry's nipple, twisting it between thumb and forefinger. 

"She's gorgeous," I whispered into Harry's ear. "Bet you never thought back in first year that our little bookworm would be stripping down in front of you."

Harry took a shuddering breath, "Never imagined I'd see that look in her eyes either."

Hermione stepped closer to Harry, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, and she raised her hand to cover mine.

"All right there, Harry?" 

I could feel Harry trembling against me, his skin was a mass of gooseflesh, and he swallowed hard. 

"Just a bit nervous," Harry squeaked before clearing his throat and leaned his head back against my shoulder. "Are you sure about this, Ron?"

"Very sure," I murmured against his neck as I slid my hand down his arm to snag his wrist. Entwining our fingers, I slowly slid our hands up Hermione's stomach to cup her breast. "Very sure, Harry."

Hermione's lips parted in a silent moan as Harry's fingers flexed on her breast and releasing his chin to snake my free arm around her waist, I pulled her flush against Harry. She stood on her toes and our lips met over Harry's shoulder. Harry shuddered violently as we kissed and when we parted for air I turned my head and claimed Harry's lips. I knew he could taste Hermione on my tongue and it excited me knowing we were sharing her. 

"My turn," Hermione demanded and threading her fingers through my hair, she pulled me away to claim Harry's lips. I pulled back slightly from the two of them, wondering where I was getting the courage to take control of the situation, and I wasn't sure how I knew but I did that Harry needed me to be in control. He wanted me to take the lead on this and I couldn't let him down. I moved off to Harry's side and watched them kiss for several minutes, slowly stroking my cock. Suddenly my clothing felt too tight for my skin. 

I disrobed quickly as they continued to kiss, Harry's hands were moving freely over Hermione's breasts, and I heard his gasp when I moved behind her and popped the clasp on her bra. My mouth trailed the straps down her arm and I heard them both moan when I pulled the fabric from her body. I wasted no time, dropping to my knees and tugging Hermione's knickers down. She kicked them off and I groaned as she spread her legs slightly so I could see how wet she was. I tugged Harry's jeans down, running my hands up and down his legs as I pulled the denim from his body. 

I pushed their hips apart and knelt between them on the floor. Turning my head towards Hermione first, I ran my finger between her lips, and finally parted her folds to run my tongue over her clit. 

I heard her moan my name and reaching up, I pulled Harry's hand down to replace my mouth with his fingers. Then without a thought turned my head to suck the tip of his cock into my mouth. I knew then that I had complete control over both of them—my fingers joined Harry's between her thighs, my mouth sucked the length of Harry's shaft, and their moans were music to my ears. My cock was painfully hard and it took everything I had not to come right then. 

I looked up as I sucked Harry's cock to find both of their eyes locked on what I was doing. Harry moaned when I lapped the precum from the tip of his todger and Hermione whimpered when I released Harry to drive my tongue deep inside her pussy. They were rocking against me and Hermione began chanting our names. I could feel Harry's fingers against my cheek and I reached up to stroke his cock. My hand met Hermione's and together we stroked Harry's length. His hips rocked, pushing his cock into our hands, and I felt Hermione's pussy contract. Her hips jerked hard and with a screech louder than a banshee's, she came. Her entire body jerked and yet she kept her rhythm with mine on Harry's erection. 

Her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor, I kissed her hard, sharing her taste with her, and nodded towards Harry. Together, we licked his cock from base to tip, letting our tongues twine over the head, and I winked at Hermione as she took him in her mouth. I dipped my head to suck his balls into my mouth and the frantic thrusting of his hips clued me in to the fact that he was close to coming. He was grunting, his fingers were clawing at my hair, and I heard him shout when I pressed my thumb against his pucker. 

Hermione swallowed him whole; milking every drop from his cock, and when she released him, I claimed her lips. My tongue circled hers, tasting Harry and her both, and I began frantically stroking my weeping cock. Hermione broke our kiss as Harry joined us on the floor and when she recovered and caught her breath she grinned.

"So are you going to show me what rimming is?"

Harry's eyes were unfocused for a brief moment when he looked at me. His eyes raked over my body and finally fell on my weeping cock. He looked at my lips and leaned in to lap the taste of Hermione from my lips. 

"I think Ron," Harry whispered, "might want some attention."

 

"Show Hermione," I panted as he ran his finger over the tip of my cock, capturing the precum, and he traced Hermione's bottom lip with it. Harry leaned in, his tongue licking her bottom lip clean. "What a good cocksucker you are."

"Not yet," Hermione's hand came around my length. "I want to see what rimming is."

My eyes slid closed at the thought and I shuddered as Hermione’s hand twisted on my shaft. I moaned softly and felt Harry pull away from us. My eyes flew open and I read the worry in Harry's eyes before he even began to speak. 

"Hermione… I… I can't show you yet… not tonight… not the first time," Harry stammered. "If you want to stop we can… I just… I'm not ready… I just can't."

Hermione looked up and met my eyes, I gave her a slight nod, and I the two of us pulled Harry into our arms. 

"Its okay, Harry," Hermione whispered as she pressed kisses to his closed eyes. "You don't have to show me tonight, but if you stop." Hermione said with a smirk. "I'll bring back the canaries I set on Ron in Sixth Year."

"We don't have to do everything tonight," I leaned and brushed my lips against his scar. "We can just cuddle."

Harry snorted and reached down to run his finger over the tip of my todger, "You're going to cuddle with this."

The three of us laughed as Harry's hand closed around my member. He looked at Hermione and there was shyness in him that I hadn't seen since first year. He swallowed hard and whispered, "I'll suck him, if you want."

Hermione grinned and ran her fingers up and down my chest, "Maybe we could take turns?"

"Would one of you suck me already?" I growled and I slid my hand to the nape of Harry's neck and pushed his head towards my cock. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Hermione," Harry dipped his head to circle the tip of my cock with his tongue. "I think Ron is a bit impatient."

"There are spells for that," Hermione ran her finger over my lips and I sucked one into my mouth. "Something else I researched today."

Harry's lips hovered over my length, he blew lightly, and my hips jerked up in immediate response. 

"Now… one of you please…" I whimpered when Hermione straddled my stomach and pushed her wet pussy back against the tip of my cock while Harry fondled my balls. "Either fuck me or suck me but do something… I'm going mad here."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Hermione smirked down at me, knowing just what hearing her utter the word ‘fuck’ does to me. "Or Harry?"

My hand trembled slightly as I slid my fingers between Hermione's legs to find her clit. I circled it several times with my index finger. I felt her tremble above me and our eyes locked just as Harry sucked my balls into the wet heat of his mouth. 

"Both... want both of you… want to watch Harry fuck you while I drive into his tight arse." I panted and raised my free hand to Hermione's breast. "Want you to ride me while Harry fucks you from behind…."

Harry ran his tongue up the underside of my cock and I tossed my head back and forth on the floor as he flicked it over my slit several times. Hermione gasped when I squeezed her breast hard¬—my fingers dancing over her clit and when she lifted off me and joined Harry between my legs I almost came just from the sight of it. 

Harry twisted his body around so he was straddling my waist and his reawakened erection nudge mine. My eyes rolled back in my head as something warm and soft surrounded my todger, and when I lifted onto my elbows I saw Hermione wrapping her breasts around my cock. My hips thrust up against my will and when my cock peaked through the valley of her breasts Harry sucked my length. 

I reached up and grasped his hips, my fingers clenching and unclenching in the soft flesh of his arse and when I ran my finger down his cleft he moaned around my cock. I drew back, wetting my fingers between my lips, and I traced his pucker with my finger tip. Hermione's tongue was now on my cock, her breasts still sliding up and down my length, and I barely got out a warning before I came hard. 

Stars burst behind my eyelids and my entire body shook as Harry closed his mouth over my cock, swallowing as much as he could, and when I fell back into the carpet I watched he and Hermione share a kiss. I could see their tongues twining together and for the first time Harry's hand slid between Hermione's legs on his own. I watched as his fingers slid inside her, his thumb rubbed over her clit, and she was riding his fingers. Her own hand was sliding up and down Harry's erection. Her head fell back as Harry sucked her pulse point and when his lips closed over her nipple I gasped for air. Their moans echoed in the sitting room and slowly drew a renewed distinct interest from my cock. 

My hand slid up and down my todger, squeezing on each upward stroke, and when I whimpered Harry turned his head to look at me. I felt a blush heat my cheeks when he arched his eyebrow at my renewed erection and shrugged my shoulders. 

"The beauty of being a young wizard," I moaned as I ran my thumb over the head of my shaft. "I want to watch you fuck her… I want to fuck you into her. I want to see you send her over the edge."

I cupped my balls and met Hermione's eyes, "I want you to let him feel what it's like to have your nails raking up and down his back when you come."

Hermione moaned and looked frantically at Harry, "Bedroom, we need the bedroom."

Hermione was trembling as she stood up and Apparated quickly. I followed. Harry was right behind us and when I heard his crack of Apparation I pushed Hermione back against the door. I lifted her up off her feet, crashing my lips against hers, and she cried out my name as I drove my cock deep inside her pussy. I thrust four or five times, wetting my cock before pulling out and carrying her to the bed. 

"Ron," Hermione whimpered. "Harry…"

I pulled Harry to me and claimed his lips. His mouth opened under mine and I rubbed my tongue against his. My hands slid over his arse, cupping his cheeks, and when I pulled back our eyes met. 

"I'm sure, Mate," I murmured and sighed when I realized I splinched my eyebrow. "I want to see you make love to her. Do you believe me?"

Harry's eyes searched mine and he whispered, "I trust both of you."

"What was that spell again?" I muttered as Harry joined Hermione on the bed. "Lubricous?" 

"That's the one," Hermione moaned as Harry reached between them to guide his cock to her pussy. "Honestly, Ronald—you researched it en---"

Hermione's voice trailed off as Harry pushed inside her with one smooth stroke. His body shook, his muscles strained, and his arse flexed.

I moved to join them on the bed, uttering the spell that would help prepare Harry for my cock, and I slowly ran my hands from his shoulders to his arse. Sliding a finger inside him easily, I used my other hand to guide his hips forward into Hermione and back onto my fingers. I watched Hermione writhing beneath him as I added another finger and I trailed my tongue up and down his spine. 

"Does he feel good, Hermione?" I growled and added a third finger inside Harry. "Harry… hasn't she got the tightest pussy?" 

Harry and Hermione both moaned and Harry tried to pick up the force of his thrust. I stilled his hips and hissed into his ear. 

"I'm in control Harry… You won't come until I say so," I growled. "Answer the question."

Harry shuddered with each word I spoke and I slowly pulled my fingers from his arse. I did a quick cleansing spell on my fingers and rose to my knees behind Harry. Meeting Hermione's eyes over Harry's shoulder, I mouthed a quick ‘I love you’ before pressing just the tip of my cock inside Harry. I stilled his hips as I pushed past the tight ring of muscles and when I was completely buried inside him, I gripped his hips so tightly that I'm afraid I might have left a mark. 

"Tell me if she feels good," I moaned as I drove my hips slightly forward, pushing him deeper inside Hermione. "Tell me."

"She…" Harry panted. "She… brilliant… tight… so good…"

Hermione moaned as I began thrusting more forcefully. The sound of our bodies slapping together, the rhythm of the bed hitting the wall, and the sounds of their breathy grunts and moans were driving me mad. 

"Suck her nipples, Harry," I practically snarled as I raised my hand to his shoulder to knead the firm muscles there. "She fucking loves that."

His mouth closed over her breast and I swiveled my hips as he pushed back to meet my thrusts. Hermione's head was tossing back and forth on the bed, her legs slid up to close around Harry's waist and without a word I lifted them to Harry's shoulders. My hands clenched the insides of her thighs as I pounded into Harry, forcing him deep inside Hermione. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead and I thrust deep inside Harry over and over. 

Hermione was chanting our names, Harry was grunting deep in his chest, and when I pulled out completely Harry tugged Hermione's nipple between his teeth. I watched as she came, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, and I felt Harry jerking underneath my hips. I drove back inside him as he gave a hoarse shout of his own, calling out Hermione's and my names like a prayer, and his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. He clenched tightly around me, making stars explode behind my eyes, and with a grunt and final thrust of my hips I followed my best mates over the edge. 

I pulled out of Harry slowly and he rolled over on the bed so that I could fall between him and Hermione. My hands shook as I pushed the fringe off my forehead and I elbowed Harry. 

"That was brilliant," I groaned and threaded my fingers through theirs. "Why didn't we ever do this back at school?"

"Honestly," Hermione whimpered. "We could have gotten expelled for this back at school."

"I'm just saying…" I grinned when Harry chuckled. "It would have been brilliant."

"That's not the point, Ronald," Hermione rolled over and stood up. "I need a shower."

"Really," Harry leaned up on his elbow. "Do you need us to help you wash your back?"

"And your front," I waggled my eyebrows and Hermione shook her finger at me. 

"Only if you drop the soap this time," Hermione turned, giving us a brilliant view of her arse. "Ronald, bring the chocolate to the bath with you. I feel a bit like getting dirtier before I get clean."

"She used to say that to me at Hogwarts," I grinned at Harry before leaping from the bed. "All the time."

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione glared and Harry laughed. 

"Foreplay," Harry muttered and stood up. "I should have known that all that fighting was foreplay."

I tugged Harry down the hall of our new home and winked, "Think she'd let us take her in the training room?"

"And the back patio?" Harry winked and looked at the clock. "It's only half past seven."

Harry summoned the chocolate sauce and took off towards the shower. I caught up with him at the door and groaned when I saw the shower in the master bath. 

"She's going to be the death of me," I muttered. "Ron Weasley shagged to death by his girlfriend and the Chosen One."

"But what a way to go, Ron… What a way to go," Harry grinned and slammed the loo door behind us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
